Demolisher
Demolishers are an uncommon Infected-type in Dying Light. They are also notably the first boss to fight in the game. Overview The Demolisher is one of the largest infected types encountered by the player. Its strengths lies in its ability to break down walls and lift and toss vehicles across far distances.Dying Light - 12-Minute Gameplay Walkthrough When a demolisher spots the player, it will charge them. However, the demolisher is quite slow and can be easily avoided prior to its charge. The Demolisher is made due to a failed development of the virus. Physically, the demolisher is big but almost as intelligent as the Biters. Its attacks have longer windup compared to its smaller kin, making for an easier time dodging and even creates opportunity for one to lure the demolisher's attacks to disperse nearby Biter groups. Also, if a group of infected are chasing the player, with little timing and positioning one can lure them into the demolisher's car toss attack as the player dodges it. In the base game, they only appear in Sector 0, with the exception of the boss battle in Rais' Stadium. In ''The Following'', Demolishers with green military-styled camouflage appear far more commonly and unconstrained by urban environments, making them even greater of a threat. Freaks of Nature Three notable Demolishers have been discovered in the Following: * Holler, a massive Demolisher in black armor with green stripes that is nearly taller than a house. It requires multiple explosives to dispatch and is blocked in a small walled-off area. * Behemoth, a large demolisher wearing black and orange armor. It is trapped within a hanger bay with various explosive barrels that can ease its demise. * A third, though unnamed, demolisher that is unusually large and covered in improvised armor guards the way to Attila's manor. A number of explosive barrels as well as a cliff can be used to make quick work of it. Strategy * Demolishers will lose pieces of their armor as they take more damage. It is recommended to let them charge into an obstacle before hitting it. Once its armor is removed, the demolisher will be dazed for a short time after charging into objects. * If a demolisher can land a charge, arm swing, or concrete chunk it will always result in the player being knocked on the ground for a short period of time. * Thrown melee weapons can also be very effective, one or two equal level weapons can kill it, but on hard mode it could take eight to ten throws to kill the Demolisher depending on the weapon. * Demolishers are vulnerable to Freezing Throwing Stars and Stasis Field Grenades, so using these can be very effective in taking them down as it renders the Demolishers unable to fight back for a duration of time. * Alternatively, one can lead a Demolisher to an explosive object, like propane tanks, and cause it to explode. It does take a few explosions to kill it. * Using a rifle and hitting the head of the Demolisher can generally kill it in an average of 60 shots, if not dramatically weakening it and removing most of its armor. However, using these firearms creates noise that may attract infected such as Virals. * Using the dodge ability in the agility tree will help when the Demolisher throws a car or piece of concrete at you or use it to dodge their charge. * Blunt throwing weapons are the safest way to put them down at the cost of a longer battle time, when you stand still to aim and throw the weapon the demolisher will charge at you, if you dodge this you can go pick up your weapon again and repeat this. * Getting to a advantage point and managing to dodge the chunks of debris should give you a good line of sight to it's helmet. After successfully hitting it's helmet 2 - 3 times, scoring headshots on the creature will kill it. This can be helpful for fighting the Freaks of Nature in The Following. * In The Following, a single head shot from the Compound Crossbow will kill a Demolisher instantly. However given how much movement it creates, it is nearly, if not, impossible to aim for the head when on higher ground and when it is throwing debris, therefore it is advised to move to flat ground. Make sure you have enough distance to avoid a swing from its arms and shoot while it is walking towards you. Strategy - Rais' Pit * If there is too much distance between you and the Demolisher, it will begin to throw chunks of cement or other rocks at the player. However, these can be easily dodged. * If you get too close, the Demolisher will hit you. Get to a safe distance! *Once the Demolisher charges, dodge or jump onto one of the shipping containers. *Always get a spiked burning barrels between Crane and the Demolisher, keep circling it. Eventually you might have to dodge if he gets too close. Sooner or later the demolisher will walk into the barrel and cause it to explode, giving you a chance to get in a couple of hits. *Once the Demolisher is about 2/3 to 1/2 of health, Virals will appear. Hop onto one of the containers and kill them all as they attempt to climb up. Note that the Virals can be hurt when the Demolisher throws rocks at you. * Virals also appear when the Demolisher is at about 1/3 to 1/4 of health. Use the same tactics. * There is a Goon's heavy rebar on the top of one of those blue shipping containers. You can throw it at the Demolisher (if you have the skill) and it could kill it in one hit. * Another tactic is you can bug the Demolisher's AI. By bringing it to one of the crates and letting it charge into the wall of spikes.This can cause his AI to bug and he will be stuck. * There are some firecrackers on the top of the containers, use it to distract the demolisher or the virals. Trivia *Demolishers appear to wear riot armor, which indicates that they used to be members of law enforcement before the virus outbreak. Additionally, during the quest The Bunker, a demolisher identified as a police captain by Thabit Erdal confirms this. *The Demolisher is quite similar to the Ram from Techland's game Dead Island, as it will charge towards the player and may get stunned crashing into walls, and has a weak spot on its back. It is also similar to the Tank from Left 4 Dead, due to its ability to throw concrete and fling poor, defenseless cars at the player(s), etc. *Demolishers used to appear in the Slums map, but were later removed from this area; only to appear in one of the sewer levels, old town, the countryside, and the antenna map. *In Old Town, Demolishers typically appear in the same areas; normally in small arena-like places with a very small amount of infected within the area. Gallery 11.jpg|Ingame screenshot 11241024_838512836184888_2007736744574149268_n.jpg DemolisherConcept.jpg|''Final concept of the Demolisher.'' DemolisherEarlyConcepts.jpg|''Early concept variations of the Demolisher, showcasing different patterns of mutations.'' DemolisherRender.jpg|''A render of the Demolisher.'' References ru:Разрушитель Category:Enemies Category:Uncommon Infected Category:Boss Fight